The Sun Will Find Us All Eventually
by gopride10
Summary: The band seemed happy, finally. They thought the drama was done and over with. Until, it was time for spring break. Everyone hits some major drama and a rumor threatens to tear them apart. Will the band make it out of spring break in one piece?
1. Spring Break Planning

**Chapter 1: Spring Break Planning**

Taylor Swift was blasting from Rosalina's sound system in her basement. She and Kristina were dancing like little girls at a concert. They were waiting for the boys to come over so they could all plan the details for their upcoming vacation to New Orleans.

"Oh goodness, you guys look ridiculous." Thomas said, plopping himself on the huge leather couch.

"Aha, I wouldn't be laughing." Kristina said, as they each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up. "Join the party!"

Thomas got up and started breaking it down with his two favorite girls. Even though Thomas and the girls didn't always get along, he was happy to have them around.

"Ohh man, where is the camera when you need it?" David asked Qaasim as they walked down the basement stairs, spotting Thomas with his arms around Kristina and Rosalina. They were all dancing together.

"Ohh shut up, don't make fun of him. You guys are next." Rosalina said, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them towards the dance party. The song changed to Miley Cyrus song, Party in the USA, and everyone started laughing and started to dance.

"Woo-hoo, party in the USA!" Alex shouted, running down the stairs and joining the party.

"Put my hands up, their playing my song and the butterflies fly away…" The gang sang, waving their hands in the air. Nat walked down the stairs and stared at his best friends. Thomas glanced over at Nat and stopped dancing, causing everyone else to stop. Rosalina quickly turned off the music.

"You guys are so weird I don't even know how to explain it." Nat smiled, shaking his head. "We probably should get going on these plans and crap. Coop can't make it because he's got a meeting or something so he said have someone write out everything."

The group all sat down on the couches and floor with Cooper's briefcase in the middle of them.

"So, who's gonna do the writing?" Alex asked everyone. All at once, they all pointed at Rosalina.

"What? Why me?" She asked.

"Uh, hello, you have the best handwriting!" David said.

"Ughh fine, give me the papers." Rosalina said. Nat handed her the briefcase and she opened, pulling out the papers inside. "Okay, first we need to decide what were selling at the concerts were doing."

The band spent all night planning their spring break vacation to New Orleans. They were crashing at Little Grace and Big Ella's new house and were having 2 concerts, with all the money going towards the victims of hurricanes. Everyone was so ready for the week to be over and was excited for the trip, especially Qaasim.


	2. Girl Talk and Boy Talk

**Chapter 2:Girl Talk and Boy Talk**

"Ughh, why is today going by sooo slow?" Thomas complained to David.

"Cause it's the day before we leave for spring break." David said. It was 5th hr and they only had to survive one more hour. "Hey, think of it like this. We're missing an extra week of school than the rest of the Amigos kids. They all have to go to school next week."

"True that man." Thomas said. "Thank god we're rockstars."

"Ohhh yeahh. We live the life dude." David said. "So, who do you think is coming to the album release party next week?"

"Let's see, obviously all of us, probably Miranda and Victoria. Little Grace and the family. Probably a ton of other celebrities. That party's gonna be off the hook though."

"I know right. It's gonna be sweet." David said, smiling a lot more after the mention of Victoria's name.

"Dude, what's up with you face? Did you just get really happy or what?" Thomas asked.

"Boys, get to work. I don't care if your rockstars or not. Right now, you're my students." Mr. Boyd, their math teacher said.

"Sorry sir." Both boys muttered, focusing back on their work.

Meanwhile…

"Rosalina, you in here?" Qaasim asked, shutting the door of the janitor's closet.

"Yeah, good, you got my text." Rosalina stood up from where she was sitting.

"So, what's up?" He asked her. "You okay?"

"Uhmm, kinda. Bobby texted me."

"Bobby? Like Bobby Love?"

"Yeah, he said he's coming to the album release party."

"Ohh man, what'd you say back?"

"Nothing, what would I say back? I don't care about him. Well, I care about him but not like that. I don't want those feelings I had for him to come back."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Qaasim said, as Rosalina's phone screen lit up. She dropped it when she read the name. "Rosie, you okay?

"It's Michel…he texted me." She muttered. Qaasim picked up the phone and read the text.

"He said he's coming to the party." Qaasim read. "But don't worry, Tuffy won't let him in."

"Ughh, and everything was going so good until now." Rosalina said. Qaasim gave her a hug.

"It'll all be good, don't worry."


	3. Alex's Pull and Crushing

Chapter 3: Alex's Pull and Crushing

"YES!" Alex yelled, jumping up and down as the final bell rang.

"Alex, calm down. Its not that big a deal." Juanita said.

"Dude, its spring break." Alex said.

"Well, my spring break doesnt start till I leave to meet up with you guys in New Orleans. I cant wait till that party, its gonna be sick." Juanita said.

"I know right, Im soo pumped. And were driving the old bus down there so itll be just like old times." Alex smiled. He found Rosalinas old van in the student parking lot. "Alright, I think everyones waiting in the van. Ill talk to you later."

The two best friends exchanged their secret handshake and parted ways. Alex ran towards the old van, where Thomas was sitting on the roof doing God knows what, and Juanita skated in the opposite direction.

"Thomas, what are you doing on the roof?" Alex called.

"I dont know, chilling." Thomas answered.

"Well, get down. Youre gonna create a crater in the van." Alex said. Thomas sighed and got down.

"Wow, Ive been yelling at him for 15 minutes and all it took was an 11 year old to yell at him." Rosalina said. "Shows how much pull Alex has with everyone."

"What can I say? Im awesome!" Alex said, climbing in the van and sitting in the back in-between David and Qaasim. Rosalina started the car and the radio blasted. Everyone rolled down the windows and started to sing along to Ice Cream Paint Job. Rosalina parked outside the studio and everyone piled out.

"guys, rehearse the set list for the concerts in New Orleans, then pick out what pictures we want on the programs and then I might show you guys what the album looks like. And make sure before you leave today you put your outfits for the shows and album party on the bus. Ill leave the keys for you guys." Cooper announced, sitting at his desk.

After rehearsal, the band followed Coopers instructions but he left early so they couldnt see the album. Everyone went home and finished up packing for their trip.

"And the sun will find us all eventually..." Kristinas phone rang the next morning. She moaned and picked it up.

"Girl, it is 7 in the freakin morning. What do you want?" She asked, yawning.

"Im outside your house, lets get some breakfast!" Rosalina said. Kristina got up and looked out the window and saw Rosalina sitting in her van.

"Ughhh fine. Let me say goodbye to my parents cause Ill just catch a ride with you to the studio. Come in and grab my bag. Its in the foyer." Kristina hung up and said a quick goodbye to her parents.

"Hi best friend!" Rosalina said as Kristina got in the car.

"Ugh, you sicken me." She moaned. Her phone vibrated and she smiled at the message and answered back.

"What are you so smiley about?" Rosalina asked as she stopped at a red light.

"Oh uhh, I texted...someone last night and he just now answered." Kristina said, avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"He? A boy?! Kristina Reyes you never told me you were crushing!" Rosalina nearly shouted.

"Uhmm, who said I was crushing?"

"Girl, I know you. So, lets share details."

"Okay, so you cant tell ANYONE but I think Im falling for David."


	4. A Surprise

Chapter 4: A Surprise

"Oh my god, no way!" Rosalina smiled. "I wouldve never guessed."

"Well, he probably doesnt feel the same way but I just love talking to him."

"Davids a good guy, really. I mean, Ive known him for like 12 years so at least you picked someone good."

"Ahaha, well, enough about me. Are you crushing on anyone?"

"Maybe..."

"So, Nat right?"

"Aha, great guess." Rosalina said, pulling into the parking lot. "But, things between us are finally back to what they were before we started dating. I dont wanna ruin it now."

"Awhh, dont worry girl. Its gonna happen, its gotta." Kristina said. "And know that whatever happens, Ill always be there for you."

"I sure hope so." Rosalina said, turning off the car and the two girls went inside.

Meanwhile...

A text from Qaasim to Little Grace: hey, cant wait to see you next week.

Qaasim finally dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. He was supposed to be at the studio in 15 minutes to leave for spring break.

Grace to Qaasim: I know! I have a surprise for you ;)

Qaasim smiled and responded back.

Qaasim to Grace: ohhh, I cant wait!

Qaasim said a quick goodbye to his parents and brother and started to walk towards the studio. Everyone else was there when he got there. He hopped on the bus with everyone else.

"Hey guys, ready for spring break!?" Qaasim yelled. All the boys started yelling and cheering. Rosalina and Kristina rolled their eyes at the boys. Tuffy started up the bus and started the drive to New Orleans. They were stopping an hour away from Little Graces house to sleep then finishing the drive the next day.

A text from Kristina to Rosalina: dont look up but nats staring at you.

Rosalina glanced over at Kristina and she smiled. Rosalina mouthed, "Still?" Kristina nodded and focused her attention back on the movie they were watching. Rosalina grinned to herself and looked back up at the movie, catching a glance from Nat.


	5. Alex and his Girlfriend

Chapter 5: Alex and his Girlfriend

"Did you guys realize that this is the first road trip weve taken without Jesse?" Alex asked the group as they were lounging around the bus.

"Awhh, does Alex miss his girlfriend?" Thomas teased, making everyone laugh.

"Shut up guys, shes not my girlfriend." Alex blushed. "Im just sayin, were growing up. We dont need a babysitter anymore."

"Haha, well I wouldnt consider Jesse a babysitter. She was just that annoying voice in our ears." David said.

"Come on guys, Jesse's cool. It just sucks that she had to move to L.A." Rosalina said.

"Yeah, at least shes coming to the party. Itll be good to catch up with her." Nat nodded in agreement.

"Ohkay guys, were at the hotel." Tuffy said, parking the bus. "I'll go check us in."

"Thanks Tuffy. Okay roommates are Rosalina and Kristina, David and Thomas, Alex and Nat, and me and Qaasim." Cooper announced. The kids got up and grabbed their bags from their bunks. They all went inside and Tuffy gave them their keys. Everyone went to their rooms.

"Dude, can I tell you something?" Thomas asked David as they flipped through the channels on TV.

"Uhmm, yeah, Im your best friend remember?" David said. "Whats up?"

"Uhh well, you know Kristina right?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Well no duhh I know her, shes part of the band."

"I think I like her."

"Well, I like her too. She's cool."

"No man, I mean like her like more than a friend."

"For real?!" David asked in shock.

"Yes, ever since she joined the band Ive sorta had a thing for her."

"Well, now I feel like I have to tell you who I like. So here it goes, I like Victoria."

"Victoria as in Victoria Justice?"

"Yes, her. I got her number last year after the Valentines Special and we talk once in awhile. She just broke up with her boyfriend a few weeks back and she calls me a lot to vent."

"Dude, thats a score right there!" Thomas said, high fiving David.

"Well, I doubt she digs me but whatever." David said. "So, do you uhh think Kristina likes you back?"

"I hope so cause Im gonna make my move at the party."

"Well, just cause youre practically my brother, I gotta warn you. I think Kristina might be into me."


	6. The Fight

Chapter 6: The Fight

"Patty, I dont know what to do anymore." Cooper said to her over the phone. He was pacing the length of his and Qaasims room.

"Cooper, just calm down. We all know the Naked Brothers Band is never gonna break up. That magazine cover was just a publicity stunt." Patty said in return, referring to the recent magazine cover published with pictures of the band members fighting with each other. The title was The Brothers Breaking up?! Cooper had been trying to fight it on his own but was resorting to his girlfriend for more help.

"Okay, are you on your way to the airport?" Cooper asked.

"Yepp, Ill see you tomorrow in New Orleans for the concert." Patty said. "Bye."

"Bye." Cooper sighed, hanging up the phone. A minute later, Qaasim opened the door and came in their room.

"Hey Coop, hows the rumor beating going?" Qaasim said, plopping himself down on his bed. Cooper had only told Qaasim, nobody else knew yet.

"Ughh, not good. But, were working on it. Have you talked to LG lately?" Cooper asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, shell be at the concert tomorrow. Im so excited to see her!" Qaasim smiled.

"Aha, I bet. Isnt it great to be in love?" Cooper said, gazing off into space.

"Sure is..." Qaasim muttered with a smile

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Ill be right back." Rosalina said to Kristina, who was in the shower. They had just returned from dinner.

"Wait one sec, did you notice something up with Dave and Tom at dinner?" Kristina asked.

"Yes! I thought I was the only one. Do you think they got in a fight or something?"

"I dont know, Thomas texted me a few minutes ago. I texted David to see what was up but he wont respond."

"Hmm, well Ill be back in a few. I gotta go get a hoodie from one of the boys." Rosalina said.

A"lright, come back soon!" Rosalina left and went downstairs to Nat and Alexs room. She knocked on the door and Alex answered.

"Hey Al, what are you guys up to?" Rosalina asked, coming in the room.

"Writing some songs." Alex said, sitting on his bed. Rosalina sat on the other one next to Nat.

"Ahah, typical Wolff Brothers. Hey Nat, can I borrow a hoodie?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah sure, theres one in that blue bag over there." Nat said. Rosalina got up and grabbed the hoodie and put it on.

"Alex, do you think I can talk to Nat alone for a few?" Rosalina asked.

"Uhmm, sure. Ill be in Qaasim and Coops room." Alex said unsure of what was going to happen. He left the two alone.

"Sooo hows it going?"

"Okay, just cut to the chase alright, I know about you and those two douche bags so just quit the band already and leave." Nat said, not making eye contact.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Rosalina asked him.

"I saw it in the paper. I picture of you kissing both Bobby Love and Michel."

"Nat thats not true!" Rosalina said.

"Well, why should I believe that? After you lied to me about kissing Michel and whatever else happened." Nat yelled

"I told you, nothing happened!" Rosalina yelled back.

"Bull, just get out! I dont wanna hear your excuses." Nat said, pointing towards the door. "And, if you ever thought we had a chance of getting back together, its soo not happening."

"Fine!" She shouted, slamming the door behind her. She sank to the floor, sobbing.

"Rosalina, is that you?" Thomas asked, coming down the hall from the vending machine. "I thought your room was upstairs?"

As he got closer, he noticed that she was crying. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Uhh, nothing. Can you just go get Kristina please? Shes in our room." Rosalina said in between sobs.

"Umm sure, Ill go right now." Thomas ran upstairs and pounded on the door.

"Hey, whats up?" Kristina asked, throwing her hair up in a bun.

"Its Rosalina, she needs you. Go downstairs right now." Thomas urgently said. Kristina immediately recognized the serious tone in his voice and ran past him and down the stairs. She saw Rosalina pacing, running her hands through her hair over and over again.

"Hey whats...?" Kristina started to say but was interrupted by Rosalina running into her arms, still crying. "Whats wrong hun?"

"Its Nat..." Rosalina said, calming down a little bit.

"What about Nat?" Kristina said as the two sat down, leaning against the wall.

"We just got in a really big fight. He hates me now... and I dont think its ever gonna happen." Rosalina said, blinking back tears.

"What?! But, you guys were soo close to getting back together." Kristina said.

"Yeah, well, its not happening now and it really sucks because he thinks I love Bobby and Michel and everyone who knows me knows that is not true. And apparently both of them are coming to the party, so Nat will think its true and Ill never get another chance with him."

"Oh man, girl Im sorry. Like Ive always said, boys suck, right?" Kristina said, trying to make Rosalina laugh.

She cracked a bit of a smile and leaned her head on Kristinas shoulder. "Yeah, but I never thought my boy would suck."

"Trust me; I never thought mine would either." Kristina sighed.

"Things not going good with David huh?"

"Apparently, that whole fight between Thomas and David was over me."

"Really? So, that means Thomas likes you?!" Rosalina exclaimed.


	7. Everything's Screwed Up

Chapter 7: Everything's Screwed Up

Kristina smiled really wide. "Haha, yepp he does. Right before he came and got me from our room, David texted me saying he liked Victoria Justice not me and that Thomas was falling hard for me."

"Oh my god, I did not see that coming!" Rosalina gasped. "Are they cool with each other now?"

"Yeah, David said Thomas was pretty pissed but they straightened it all out." Kristina said.

"So, what are you gonna do about you and Thomas?" Rosalina asked.

"I think I might like him back." Kristina shyly smiled. Rosalina smiled really wide back.

"You look happy." Rosalina said. "And thats really good."

"Youll be happy soon girl." Kristina said. The two got up and walked back up to their room.

Meanwhile...

Alex was sitting in one of the computer cubicles in the lobby. He was on his photobucket, looking at pictures of him and Jesse together. Yeah, he denied he liked her in front of the band but come on? Shes a lot older than him but what could Alex do, he was in love. He missed her a lot since she moved to L.A. at the start of the school year. She came home for Christmas and that was the last time he saw her. She called Alex on Valentines Day and wished her little boyfriend a Happy Valentines Day. He had decided earlier in the week that he was going to tell her that he really loved her. His phone rang from inside his pocket and saw Nats name on the screen.

"Hey man, whats up?" Alex said.

"Hey, where are you? You can come back up if you wanna." Nat said on the other end.

"Ohh, Ill be right up. Uhh, dude, you okay? You sound a little sad."

"Its nothing okay!" Nat said, then the line went dead. Alex logged off the computer and went upstairs. He opened the door to their room and found Nat laying face first on his bed.

"Al, I really screwed things up this time." Nat moaned into the pillow.

"What are you talking about? Youre not cooking?" Alex asked.

"Alex, what are YOU talking about?" Nat said, sitting up.

"Well, you always say that when youre cooking so..." Alex said.

"Dude, I was talking about Rosalina." Nat said.

"Ohhh, that makes much more sense."

The next night...

"Thank you New Orleans!" Nat screamed at the end of their concert. "We are the Naked Brothers Band, and we are out!"

The band bowed for the crowd and ran off stage. They all went to their dressing rooms, where they changed and got the rest of their stuff together.

"Hey, I saw you during Your Smile. Aha, and Curious and Ill Do Anything and Greatest Prize and..." Kristina rambled to Rosalina.

"Kris, I get it!" Rosalina interrupted. "I cant help but cry a little. I mean those were songs he all wrote for me and tonight, it didnt feel like he was singing them to me like he usually does."

"He hasnt said a word to you all day, has he?" Kristina asked, putting her makeup into her purse.

"Nope, I know hes really mad. I just cant wait till after the party tomorrow. Maybe things will go back to normal."

"Yeah, I hope so. David and Thomas are acting soo weird. And Qaasims all giddy cause were crashing with Little Grace tonight and apparently she has a surprise for him. Alex is all depressed for God knows why. And Coops up to something." Kristina said.

"Some spring break, right?" Rosalina laughed.

Later that night, the bus pulled up in front of Little Grace and Big Ellas new house. Qaasim ran off the bus first and rang the doorbell way too many times. Little Grace answered and they embraced in a tight hug, both of them wearing huge grins.

"Come here, Ive got something to show you." Little Grace said, leading Qaasim into the kitchen. A boy about their age was standing there. "Qaasim, this is Devon, my boyfriend."


	8. I Love Her

Chapter 8: I Love Her

"Come on Seemy, open the door!" Rosalina said, pounding on the door of the bus.

"Qaasim, lets talk man. Shes not out here." Kristina said. Qaasim opened the door and let the two girls on. They all sat on the couches.

"How could she not tell me she had a boyfriend?! And its not a new thing, theyre been dating for like a year. She got my hopes up for nothing." Qaasim sighed.

"Hello? Youre the ladies man!" Rosalina said.

"Yeah, steal her away from him. Shes like your best friend." Kristina told him.

"Guys, its not that easy." Qaasim complained.

"Qaasim, you can do it!" Kristina told him. "Just be a gentleman tonight and at the party tomorrow, do it."

"You think she likes me back?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah, she does a lot. She liked you last summer and nothing changed. She just found someone to temporarily replace you down here." Rosalina told him. He smiled at both of them.

"Dude, what up with the face?" Kristina asked, starting to laugh.

"I just love you guys sooo much!" Qaasim exclaimed, tackling them both. They all broke out in laughter.

Meanwhile...

"So, Nat, what is up with you and Rosalina? Qaasim told me you guys broke up in like April." Little Grace asked.

"Well, she kissed this guy and I saw, and it wasnt good." Nat said.

"I saw all the documentary footage. But, whats going on now?"

"We got in a huge fight last night. It was the worst thing ever." Nat said. "I was a wreck and she was worse. And tomorrow, those two douche bags that took her heart from me are gonna crash the party and try to win her back."

"That sounds awful, are you gonna do anything at the party to, I dont know, get her back?" Little Grace said.

"No idea. But, all I know is, that I love her." Nat sighed.


	9. Planning

Chapter 9: planning

The next night before the party

"Hey dude, what are you gonna say in your thank you speech?" Thomas asked David as they were getting ready.

"Ughh, I still have no idea. I suck at those." David said, buttoning up his shirt.

"Yeah, me too. Do you think Id be a good idea to like tell Kristina during it?" Thomas asked, putting on his vest.

"Haha, that sounds like a total Nat move. But, yeah, that would be sweet. And she did tell me she loves that kinda stuff." David said, shaking his hair till he liked it.

"Im gonna do it then. What about you? What are you gonna do about Victoria?" Thomas asked, putting on his hat.

"Im gonna be a little more subtle about it. Im just gonna ask her to dance, then Ill ask her." David said. "Im glad we straightened things out man."

"Yeah me too. Bros before hoes." Thomas said.

"Damn straight." David smiled. "Now lets go win some hearts."

Meanwhile...

"Hey Coop, your girl's out there." Qaasim said, returning back to their dressing room after peeking at the crowd waiting for them.

"Good, Im gonna need some support if Pinfield shows up. This whole plan better have worked." Cooper said, nervously tying his tie.

"Coop, you're a genius. It'll work." Qaasim said, patting his back. "But, how do you plan on telling the rest of the band?"

"No clue, how's your plan to get LG going?"

"There is no plan." Qaasim sighed. "I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do."

"Well, you're the ladies man, you'll figure it out." Cooper said. "Ready to go?"

"Ughh, yeahh."

Meanwhile...

"Did you think they're out there?" Rosalina asked, her hands shaking as she tried to finish her makeup.

"I doubt it so stop worrying, just have fun tonight okay?" Kristina said.

"I'll try and you, you need to let me know ASAP if Thomas makes his move." Rosalina said, pointing at Kristina.

"Ohh trust me, I will." Kristina smiled. "And you, you better tell me if they show up. Ill show them my Bronx side."

"Ahaha, nobody wants to see that." Rosalina laughed. "You know, youre the best friend ever."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Kristina said. They hugged and sprayed perfume all over their room before leaving.

Meanwhile...

"Did you decide on what songs were playing yet?" Alex asked his brother.

"No, so stop bugging me about it. I told you, I'm not gonna decide till when we get on stage at the end of the party."

"Ok, geez, take a chill pill."

"Sorry bro, I'm just a little tense. I gotta a lot of stuff on my plate right now."

"I feel ya, I'm freaking out about telling Jesse. Do you think she's here?"

"I know she's here, I was practically inhaling her nasty strong perfume when I went down the hall."

"Hey, that stuff's intoxicating. Its sooo good."

"Are you sure youre my brother?" Nat asked. They both started laughing and did their handshake. "We should probably get out there."

"Good idea."


	10. Speech Surprises

Chapter 10: Speech Surprises

Cooper walked out onto the stage in the club the party was being held in. The audience and guests all started screaming, knowing their favorite band was minutes away from being introduced. Cooper quickly scanned the crowd, spotting Victoria Justice and Miranda Cosgrove together, his girlfriend, Patty, was talking to Little Grace and Devon, Jesse was talking to three tall men, and Juanita was standing with Mr. Wolff. He nodded at Tuffy, who was guarding the main door. After Rosalina told him that there was a chance two unwelcome guests might be coming, Cooper was taking no chances.

"Hello everyone, Id like to welcome you to the album release party for the Naked Brothers Bands latest album, Illuminated. Weve been working hard on this album for almost a year and we are all very proud of what has come out of it. Now, without further ado, my best friends, the Naked Brothers Band." Cooper said into the mic on stage. The band all ran out and waved to the crowd, every one of them wearing huge grins. "So, everyone enjoy yourselves and in a few minutes, the band members will come up and give their thank you speeches."

The band jumped down off stage and into the crowd. They all kinda grouped together towards the front of the stage, all acting really shy for the first time ever. David kept glancing over at Victoria. They eventually caught each others eye and smiled at each other. Thomas kept looking at Kristina and she was doing the same. Rosalina kept staring at the door, waiting for something bad to happen. Nat was watching Rosalina. Alexs glance kept going from Juanita to Jesse. Qaasim was getting angry watching Little Grace and Devon dance.

"Uhmm, alright, I guess were gonna start with the speeches. David and Thomas, your up first." Cooper said from onstage a minute later. He backed away from the mic and Thomas and David stepped up.

"Uhhh, hey, Im David. And Id like to thank the rest of the band for being the most awesome people ever. Id also like to thank my family for always sticking by me. Also, to all you fans out there, you are the best and thank you for always supporting us. And one last person I need to thank, oh well, you know who you are." David smiled, winking at the end right at Victoria. She grinned back and blew him a kiss.

"Yo, what up? Im Thomas. Id like to thank the best friends ever, the band. Shout out to my brother Johnny and all my family back home, I love you guys. And the fans, you guys make everything soo worth it. And, Id also like to thank Kristina Reyes, who I hope knows by now that Im definitely most positively falling for her." Thomas said. Everyone in the crowd gasped and the rest of the band smiled. Kristina looked up at him and he pulled her up on stage. They hugged for a very long time.

"Haha, Im most definitely falling for you too!" She whispered. They pulled away and Thomas and David jumped off stage. Rosalina hopped on, joining her best friend on stage. They embraced in a quick hug.

"Okay, well, ahah I'm Kristina. And Thomas is one of the top people on my list of people to thank so thanks dude. I'd also like to thank Nat and the rest of the band for believing in me and letting me join this amazing band. I also want to say thanks to my family back in the Bronx for being totally cool about me being a rockstar. And to all you fans, you rock!" Kristina said. Rosalina took a step closer to the mic.

"Hey everyone, I'm Rosalina. My first shout out goes to..." Rosalina started to say. The emergency fire exit door swung open and Bobby Love ran in.

"It goes to me right?! After all, I was your first love!" Bobby shouted. Rosalina's jaw dropped.

"You weren't her first love, you little twit. It was me, her dearest Michel!" Michel yelled, coming in the same door Bobby did. The two boys began to argue with each other. By now, Rosalina was on the verge of a breakdown. She covered her face and turned away from the crowd.

"I'll take care of it, but be prepared to make the decision." Kristina whispered.

Rosalina nodded. "I can do it."

"Alright, you two no good losers, shut it for two seconds so I can say something. Okay, awesome. Now, Rosalinas been going through a lot of crap lately and she wants it to end. There are three guys in this room that think they should be with her. Nat, you know Im talking to you so you better listen up." Kristina harshly said into the mic. "Now, you three each have one chance to say something to Rosalina. So, Balloon Baby, youre up first."

"First off, Im not afraid of balloons. I have no idea where you heard that. And Rosalina, come on baby, you know were meant for each other." Bobby rambled in his fake accent.

"Okay, Pepe Le Pew, shoot." Kristina barked at Michel.

"My love Rosalina, you do not wanna pick on of those two little babies. Pick the real man here, your favorite pianist." Michel said.

"Ohh, the man who cried when Nat broke his fingers?" Kristina said with a smile. The band all started laughing. "Alright, Nat, its your turn."

"Well, Rosalina, I love you girl." Nat said. The whole band smiled and Rosalina turned around, smiling.

"I love you too." Rosalina said. She jumped off stage, straight into Nats arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She wrapped her arms tight around him and lifted her feet up. They shared one very long kiss and pulled apart smiling. "I better umm... finish that speech."

"Good idea." Nat said, helping her back onstage. She went back up to the mic.

"Haha, hi again. Sorry about that little moment right there. Id like to thank my dad, whose home in New York right now. Id like to thank Kristina for being the best friend ever. I wanna thank the boys for being my brothers. And, Nat, thank you for being you." Rosalina smiled at Nat and he smiled back. She gave Kristina the biggest hug ever and the two got off stage and joined their boyfriends. Qaasim joined Cooper onstage.

"Uhmm hello everyone, my names Qaasim. I would like to thank my mother and my little brother for their enormous amount of support. Id like to thank Nat and the boys for allowing me into this amazing family. Id also like to thank Rosalina and Kristina for being the sisters I never had. And Id also like to thank my best friend, Little Grace, for all those late night calls and awesome emails." Qaasim smiled at Little Grace and she smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. He backed away and let Cooper step up.

"Alright, well, Im Cooper, the manager of this crazy band. Id like to thank my parents for letting me enter this crazy business when I was 6 years old. Id also like to thank my girlfriend for her incredible support. And last but certainly not least, Id like to thank my best friends for giving me all these opportunities." Cooper said. He and Qaasim jumped offstage and Nat and Alex got onstage.

"So, Im Alex, but I hope you guys knew that already. Well, Id like to thank my dad for being the coolest ever. I wanna thank the band for being my older brothers and sisters. Id also like to thank 2 of the most important girls in my life, Jesse and Juanita. You guys are the best!" Alex said, giving the crowd a little wink and smile. He backed away and let his big brother step up.

"Uhm, my names Nat. Id like to thank my dad as well for the musical support he was provided for both me and Alex. Id also like to thank my awesome best friends, Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Cooper for actually joining this crazy band with me. And also thank you to Kristina for the much needed female advice when I needed. And Rosalina, you are the one reason this band is where we are today. You are the inspiration for most of my songs. I love you." Nat smiled. He saw her shed a tear and smile back. "Enjoy the rest of the party; well be performing in a little bit."

The band members all went their separate ways. Qaasim and David went to discuss their strategies to win the hearts of Victoria and Little Grace. Thomas and Kristina went off to do God knows what, most of the band was guessing make out in the corner. Cooper went to consult with Patty about Matt Pinfields whereabouts. Alex went to confront Jesse and Nat and Rosalina went to talk about everything that was happening.


	11. Breakups and Makeups

Chapter 11: Breakups and Makeups

"Jesse!" Alex shouted over the loud music playing. She turned her head and opened her arms for her little boyfriend. He gave her a big hug and she kissed the top of his head.

"I've missed you little guy." Jesse said, tousling his hair. Alex smiled until he saw who she was with.

"What are the three stooges doing here?" He asked her. "I thought you said you were done with them."

"Alex, sweetie, you're just a little boy. You wouldn"t understand it." Jesse told him. "These boys are just so smart and so sweet."

"Yeah, well, I bet I'm smarter than the 3 of them combined! Alex said. J"esse, you told me I was your boyfriend."

"You're still my little boyfriend Alex. But, you had to have known that it wasnt a real relationship. I'm a lot older than you." Jesse said.

"Well, yeah, but look at Hugh Hefner, he's like 60 years older than his girlfriends and that isnt stopping him." Alex said. "And, to think I loved you..."

"Awww, Alex you love me?"

"I did, I'm done with you now!" Alex said, storming away from Jesse. He squirmed his way across the dance floor and found Juanita.

"Hey Alex wha..." Juanita started to say.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex spit out really fast.

"Uhmm, okay." Juanita said. The two ran off holding hands to cause some trouble.

Meanwhile...

"So, do you have any idea where he is?" Cooper asked Patty.

"I'm guessing he'll be here in 15 to 20 minutes, according to his Twitter." Patty said. "The man's an idiot to be telling the world his plan to sabotage us."

"Haha, I know right. Well, Im gonna go talk to Tuffy and the rest of security." Cooper said, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss. "Have fun and save me a dance."

"Will do sweetie." Patty smiled.

Meanwhile...

"So, should we like talk about this or whatever?" Thomas asked Kristina as they sat in a corner of the hallway.

"Well, we could if you wanna." Kristina said.

"Or we could make out?" Thomas suggested with a flirty smile.

"Haha, I like that suggestion better." Kristina said. The two started to kiss.

Meanwhile...

"You know, I thought this spring break was gonna suck after our fight." Rosalina told Nat. They were sitting in Nats dressing room.

"So did I. You know, I didn't mean all that stuff I said." Nat said. "I was just so angry. I hate that the paparazzi writes all this bad stuff about you because I know it's not true."

"Awww, well Im used to it." Rosalina said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I put you though all that stuff. You didnt deserve to suffer from my stupid actions."

"Hey, if it means I get to hang out with you forever, it is very worth it." Nat smiled playfully, kissing the side of her face.

"You make me smile." She said, smiling up at him. He hugged her tighter and smiled back.

"No, you make me smile." Nat laughed. "Oh, I have something to show you. Look what Alex and the guys had made."

Nat got up and pulled a t-shirt out of Alexs backpack. On front was a picture of Nat and Rosalina on the front with Team Natalina written under it and on the back it said, Nat and his favorite number, 17.

"Oh my god, they would do that!" Rosalina said.

"I know right." Nat threw the shirt back in the bag and sat down again. "So, do you wanna talk about Michel and Bobby?"

"Uhmm, not really." Rosalina said. She gave Nat a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good, because I'd much rather do that!" He smirked. The two started to make out. Rosalina pulled apart after a minute. "Whats wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You just look really cute." Rosalina smiled. Nat smiled in return and moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Haha, I love you girl." He grinned, kissing her forehead.

"I love you more buddy!" Rosalina said, tackling him in a hug.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, we gotta request they play Your Smile. Thats the best song to dance to with a girl." David told Qaasim.

"Yeah, and then Im gonna tap Devon on the shoulder and ask if I can have this dance with LG." Qaasim said.

"And Im gonna ask Victoria if I could steal a dance from a pretty girl like her." David said. "This is gonna be sick."

"You got that right." Qaasim grinned.


	12. Couldn't Be Closer

Chapter 12: Couldn't Be Closer

"Hey everyone, the band will be performing for you all in about 20 minutes." Cooper said into the mic until he was interrupted.

"The band? What band? I thought the band was broken up?" Matt Pinfield said, coming in the fire exit.

"Oh, Mr. Pinfield. Ive been awaiting your arrival all night." Cooper said. "And no, the Naked Brothers Band has not broken up."

"Show me proof and not some cheesy group hug thing. I want actual video proof." Pinfield yelled at Cooper. Nat, Rosalina, Thomas, and Kristina all ran back into the room when they heard Pinfield.

"What's going on Coop?" Nat asked as the band all gathered onstage.

"Is that the loser who lives to hate us?" Kristina asked Thomas.

"Yepp, he's a real character." Thomas told her, putting his arm around her. "He's #1 on my hit list."

"You want videos? Cause I've got them." Cooper said. "Patty, hit it."

Patty put a DVD in and it started to stream from the projector onto the wall right behind the stage. Everyone turned their heads and started to watch.

"Oh, Rosalina, will you marry me?" Alex jokingly asked on screen.

"Finally you asked! Of course I'll marry you Alex." Rosalina said. They two interlocked hands and pranced away leaving the rest of the band rolling on the ground laughing.  
...(new scene)  
"If thats not love, then what is?" Nat sang the same day during rehearsal. He wrapped his arm around Qaasim's neck and then around Rosalina's. He stood in the middle of them and rocked back and forth to the beat of the song.

The video continued, showing the band over the past two weeks. Them dancing in Rosalinas basement, them eating lunch together at school, riding around town in the van, their concert in New Orleans, and the many, many, many hugs they give to each other daily. The video ended with the band in the biggest, tightest group hug ever.

"As you can see Mr. Pinfield, the Naked Brothers Band is not breaking up. We are as close as ever and nothing is going to tear us apart." Cooper said. "So, Tuffy, please escort this piece of trash where you took the other two."

The band all smiled as Tuffy threw Pinfield over his shoulder and took him outside. The DJ started the music up again and Your Smile started to play.

"Well, well, well, isn't this our song?" Nat asked Rosalina. She smiled as they got off stage.

"It sure is Mr. Wolff." Rosalina said. The two started to dance close, Rosalinas arms around Nats neck and he placed his on her waist.

"So, we should dance right?" Thomas asked Kristina as more couples started to dance, including Patty and Cooper.

"Haha, yeah, I think we should." Kristina took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They started to dance next to Nat and Rosalina.

"I never thought I'd ever see Thomas Batuello dance with a girl, let alone my best friend." Rosalina smiled.

"Hey, why dont you shut it and pay attention to your boyfriend!" Thomas said.

"I gladly will." Rosalina smiled, kissing Nat.

Meanwhile...

"A girl as pretty as you should never be standing alone when theres a slow song on." David said, approaching Victoria, who was standing at the edge of the dance floor.

"Oh well, then who ever will I dance with?" Victoria asked, looking around.

"I'm available." David said, holding his hand out. She took it and they two started to slowly dance. "So, how have you been?"

"Much better now that I'm here with you." Victoria said. "You've gotten a lot taller."

"You like tall guys right?" David asked.

"I sure do, but I liked you before I knew you were this tall." Victoria smiled. "I've liked you since last Valentines."

"So have I." David said. "I mean, I've liked you since last Valentines."

"So we agree then?" Victoria laughed. "We both like each other so..."

"We should date. Sounds good." David said. "Wow, I'm dating a famous actress."

"And I'm dating a famous rockstar. I could get used to this." Victoria laughed. They danced by Alex and Juanita, who were dancing together.

"Look at you little man, I guess you scored your chick after all." David said to Alex. They pounded fists.

"Well look at you man, your dating a hot actress. You scored big!" Alex said. Juanita punched his arm. "Your hot too honey."

Meanwhile...

"Can I have this dance?" Qaasim asked, tapping on Devon's shoulder.

"Uhm, I don't..." Devon started to say.

"Yes, you may." Little Grace said, interrupting him. Devon gave her a dirty, confused look and he stepped away.

"You look gorgeous. And, I just had to tell you in private because your boyfriend doesnt seem to like me." Qaasim told her.

"He's just jealous because were so close. And thank you. You have sure grown up since I last saw you, you're much manlier."

"Thanks I guess? Haha, umm, LG, when you sent me that text saying that you had a surprise, I was kinda hoping it was that we were gonna uhhh hook up." Qaasim mentioned, avoiding eye contact.

"Ohh, well, thats what it was." Little Grace smiled. "Devon was just a temporary replacement for you Q."

"That's funny cause Rosalina said the same thing when we got here." Qaasim laughed. "So, youre serious about this?"

"I am if you are." She said with a slight grin.

"Well I'm all in." Qaasim said, leaning in. Their lips met and they kissed for a very long time.

"I told you it would work out Q!" Cooper said as he and Patty danced by the new couple.

"Coop, I was in the middle of something!" Qaasim said. "And I told you your plan would work."

"And they thought the band was breaking up. Look at us, we couldnt be closer." Cooper thought to himself.


	13. Eventually

Chapter 13: Eventually

"It's beautiful." Rosalina said. The band was sitting on tip of the tour bus, which was parked at the lake. The sun was setting right in front of them.

"You're beautiful." Nat said, tightening his grip around Rosalina, who was sitting in between his open legs. She turned her head and they shared a quick kiss.

"Has anyone else realized that this trip has changed everything?" Cooper mentioned.

"Not everything Coop." Alex said.

"Well let's see, the destined to be together, I'll love you forever couple finally realized how stupid they were being and fixed things. The two people in the band we never thought wed be dating are now together. The baby of us all finally told off the loudmouth babysitter. The ladies man got his lady. The shy guy manned up and scored himself one on Hollywoods leading ladies. And me, I finally beat down Pinfield." Cooper said.

It's been one crazy week." Kristina said. Thomas had his arm around her.

"This week was made me finally realize the meaning of Eventually." David said, gazing at the sun set.

"That when youre having the worst day of your life, it will eventually get better." Qaasim said.

"That no matter what, everything will eventually work it self out." Alex said.

"That eventually, everything will go back to normal." Rosalina said.

"That eventually, your wildest dreams will come true." Kristina said.

"That eventually, you'll grow up to be who you wanna be." Thomas said.

"That eventually, your biggest goal will be a memory from the past." Cooper said.

"That the sun will find us all eventually." Nat said. "Because it's us guys. This week almost drove us apart from each other. And then Pinfield's rumor would have been true and we would have lost touch. I mean, look us, were so much different than each other."

"But, we all fit together perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle." Rosalina said, smiling at her friends around her. She sat up and in between Nat and Alex, putting her arms around them. The rest of the group did the same.

"Grab your suitcase, pack your bag..." Nat sang, kissing Rosalina's cheek.

"Cause youre obviously lost..." Rosalina sang, tousling Alex's hair.

"And the sun will help you out..." Alex sang, winking playfully at Kristina.

"In the depths of your despair..." Kristina sang, leaning up against Thomas.

"When you're down and all about..." Thomas sang, fist pounding David.

"You can remember what I said..." David sang, punching Qaasim's shoulder lightly.

"On top of the world but what you see..." Qaasim sang, high fiving Cooper.

"Is not what's in you're..." Cooper sang, grinning at all his friends.

"And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually!" They all sang together.

THE END!


End file.
